A Comical Injury
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie enjoy a night to themselves until something unexpected happens. Please read and review! Rated T because I'm a chicken


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI or the George Strait song "We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This

A Comical Injury

"What a great night huh?" Nick said to Jackie as they lay in bed.

They were in Texas visiting his parents and his mom and dad had been nice enough to watch the kids for the evening so Nick and Jackie could go out and do some sightseeing, in actuality though, his mom practically forced them out the door, Nick theorized that she didn't care at all about the two of them having a night to themselves, all she cared about was getting to babysit her grandchildren. They had gone to a fancy restaurant, then went bowling and then to a huge mall, it had been a lot of fun.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." Jackie responded with a smile.

"Yeah, would you like to have more fun?" Nick said in his sexy southern drawl.

"Here, in your parent's house, are you crazy?" Jackie asked.

"Come on, it'll be exciting, the risk of being caught will add to it." He said with a smile.

"No way." Jackie said.

"My parents won't know, and even if they did, they wouldn't care, we're married, besides that, they do want more grandchildren." He said with a grin.

" Shhh, keep your voice down, and there is no way I am having sex with you in your parent's house." Jackie insisted.

"Please." Nick said as he began to kiss her neck.

"Nicky, cut it out." Jackie said as she pulled away.

"I'm serious." She said as he continued.

He grinned at her as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Nicholas, put your shirt back on this instant." She said as she watched him throw his shirt on the floor.

"I'm telling you, this will be fun, possibly even better then the time we did it in the shower." He said.

"Shhh, for God's sake keep your voice down." Jackie said again as she felt her face get red.

He just grinned at her.

"Hey where are you going?" Nick asked moments later as she got up out of bed.

"I'm going to the kitchen, maybe you'll leave me alone."

Nick's smile got bigger as he got up and before she could reach the door he jumped in front of her and blocked the door.

"Nicky move."

"Nope." Nick grinned.

She reached for the door handle. He blocked it with his back, he then literally picked her up.

"Nick, put me down." She said as she fought his grasp.

Nick was trying really hard not to laugh. He sat her back down on the bed, he then grinned and then suddenly started singing her favorite George Straight song. _We really shouldn't be doing this, and we both know why. _He sang loudly.

"Shhh" she hissed.

He stopped singing and started laughing. He then started passionately kissing her neck again. Jackie again got up out of bed but Nick once again got a hold of her. He set her again back down on the bed but this time he accidently wacked her head (hard) on the headboard in the process.

"Oh God honey, I'm so sorry." He said.

Jackie just gave him a look of disbelief. Nick grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. He had her sit down in a chair at the kitchen table and then went to the freezer to grab her an ice pack. Roger looked up curiously from his crossword puzzle and Jill glanced up from her knitting.

"What happened?" Jill asked as Nick walked over and handed Jackie the ice pack.

"I'm a klutz." Jackie mumbled.

Telling her mother-in-law she was a klutz was a lot less awkward then saying _well your son was trying to have sex with me in your home and in the process he gave me brain damage_. So Jackie chose to just take the rap for what had happened.

"Oh, I thought I heard a thump, are you alright?" Jill asked.

Jackie shot Nick a look that said _I told you they could hear us_ before she turned her attention back to her mother in law

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine." She responded with a smile.

"Good." Jill said as she returned the smile and then promptly went back to her knitting.

Nick grabbed Jackie's arm and gently pulled her up from her chair.

"Night mom, night dad." Nick said before leading Jackie out of the kitchen and back to their room.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked once they had returned to their room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"I am really sorry, I seriously did not mean to do that." Nick said.

Jackie laughed "I know that." She said.

Nick kissed her on top of the head and then climbed into bed. He forgot all about his previous desires, he knew even if Jackie had wanted to have sex beforehand she certainly didn't now, after all, nothing kills a sex drive quite like a possible concussion.

The End! Please read and review!


End file.
